tokinowafandomcom-20200214-history
Leijiverse
The Leijiverse is a term used to described the shared but loose Star System of works by Leiji Matsumoto. This does not encompass all of his works however, usually only his most notable science fiction series including Space Pirate Captain Harlock and Galaxy Express 999. Summary Most series take place in space with the use of special starships of different design including but not limited modified battleships like the Yamato and Arcadia as well as special steam trains for voyages like the 999. A myriad of alien species also exist in the far reaches of space, although some were wiped out by elements like the Mazon and the Machine Empire. Planet Earth has itself become a hallmark with its role in the multiple series it appears in, often as a point of interest for domination or as something to avoid because of the government officials in their corrupt state. More often than not, major character come in and out of series sometimes as guest characters, or other times through doubles. The most notable of which include: Captain Harlock, Maetel, Tochiro, Emeraldas, as well as several other characters related to the previous lot including but not limited to the cat Me-kun and Bird. Other series take place during more recent times including the American frontier period or around wars. These series are at best implied to be related to their more famous counterparts including Gun Frontier. Timeline Because of how events happen in the several series take place in the Star System, this timeline will at best describe the rough chronological order of events. * Untraceable: ** Big Bang ** The Noo appear and control the known universe. ** The Twisted Rope appears, ending Noo domination. ** The turning point of the Ancient War. ** Development of the Sword of Heaven. ** Half of Valhalla is destroyed as is the planet Ultimate. ** Darqueen appears. ** The Rainbow Planet's city is built. ** Mamoru's time travels to the past with help from Mystery Eve and after urinating, he creates the spark of life. ** The Queen Emeraldas is built by the Mosgalut. ** The Nibelungen under Alberich fail in their revolt against Valhalla with the revolting Nibelungen banished to the remote world of Nibelheim. ** The Mazon set up several points in the known universe including Venus, Earth, and Mars with the native populations of Venus and Mars wiped out except the few used for their genetic material. ** The Noo's servants' destroy the Twisted Rope descendants home world rendering it the Planet of Rubbish Heaps. Survivors however have scattered throughout the Twisted Rope's bases. ** A cataclysm causes the end of the dinosaurs while also wiping out the Mazon base near Antarctica. ** The Nibelungen colony is established on Tiamet. ** La Metalians had also began sending Millennial Queens to and from their home planet La Metal to Earth. ** Civilization on Jura develops. ** Sentient human life begins on Earth ** The Domoh build their early civilization. ** The Mazon build up their space fleet and return to establish their presence in the Sol System establishing bases on Venus, Mars, Brumus, and particularly around Earth. ** The Mazon and the La Metalians begins clashing over their hold on humanity causing a great war that humans know as the God's War. ** The war ends in a stalemate with a compromise allowing the Mazon to use a minimum of human slaves to allow humanity to further evolve. While still revered as gods by some cultures, the Mazon were under the eye of the Millennial Queens. La Metal also allowed the Mazon to interact with a few civilizations including the Mesoamerican civilizations and lost civilizations like Mu and Atlantis. ** Modern humans and neanderthals begin to arise. ** The Mazon organize elite warriors for subterfuge and covert operations to deal with the modern world. ** Lemuria dawns. ** Atlantis, Egypt, and Mu are founded as colonies of Lemuria. ** Tiamet is destroyed, causing the first cataclysm of Earth. The Nibelungen and Mazon colonies manage to evacuate to Earth with Mars' atmosphere devastated and uninhabitable. Tiamet itself becomes the Asteroid Belt. ** The Van Dern meteor stream passes on its eccentric loop. ** After many years, the Mazon once again intervene in human affairs after the La Metalians do not interfere, influencing the rise of some civilizations. ** Holy Queen Larela began the process of using clones to create her heirs. ** The Mazon maintain their bases on Earth until they leave for unknown reasons. * 10th Century: The Queen Emeraldas departs on its journey to find the last Mosgalut survivor to fulfill an ancient prophecy with its destination being Jura. * Early 12th Century: ** The original Arcadia estate is granted to the Franconian Harlock Family. ** The first historical Captain Harlock appears as a German knight working with the Knight Templars during the Crusades. * 13th Century: A descendant of the first Harlock joins the Teutonic Knights, he later assists in the evacuation of Acre. * 16th Century: The Harlock Family is formally recognized as Prussian royalty. * 17th Century: St. Maetel has a profound effect on the life of Franz Schubert. * Late 19th Century: ** The events of Gun Frontier. ** Phantom F. Harlock I is born in the Harlock family's estate in Germany * Early 20th Century: ** The events of The Birdman of Kilimanjaro. ** Photographer Tochiro Oyama is born. ** Phantom F. Harlock I begins writing his diary with his experiences and life philosophy which is later passed down into his family while also inspiring like minded people. ** To 'pay rent', Phantom F. Harlock II joins the Nazis as a fighter pilot, becoming squadron leader. ** Orion archaeologist Zangels publishes his book. * Mid-20th Century: ** The events of The Cockpit and World War II based stories. ** Phantom F. Harlock II's daughter is born. ** The Queen Emeraldas arrives on Jura, burying itself beneath the surface until its full purpose arises. A cat on board also becomes biologically immortal when inside the ship's time matrix. * Late 20th Century: ** The events of Mystery Eve. ** The events of Otoko Oidon. ** The events of Eternal Arcadia. ** The events of The Ultimate Time Sweeper Mahoroba ** The events of Queen Millennia. * After La Andromeda Promethium (Yayoi Yukino) left Earth, Earth's government began developing space travel technology including the power source Helium-3 found on the Moon and several other sources. La Metal had also been going through some changes including the use of an artificial sun. * Early 21st Century: Events of Marine Snow no Densetsu and Submarine Super 99. * Late 22nd Century and beyond: Possibly events of Space Battleship Yamato and related media (pending). * 23rd Century: ** Sexaroid robots were first designed. ** The Events of Sexaroid. ** The Yamato is laid to rest in Arctic Regions until it is needed again. ** Terraforming other worlds begins including Titan while others like Meta-Bloody are colonized. ** The Galaxy Railways are founded with trains including the 777 and 999 produced. ** Past the Galactic Rim and universal penumbra, the planet Karyu is discovered including how the surrounding area defies the laws of space and time as well as Motheria, the Metanoids, and the Tyranovulcans. * Late 23rd Century: ** GS7077 is abandoned on Luna. ** La Metal enters an interstellar void with its supplies and artificial sun failing with several projects underway to get the population to survive. The Metanoid Hardgear also comes into play. Riots also come up with drastic results on both sides. Mechanization becomes the main means of survival unaware of Hardgear's intentions. ** The events of Maetel Legend. * Unknown time: Emeraldas spends many years wandering to other worlds on any starship that would take her while working any job that she finds reasonable. * 24th Century: The events of Arei no Kagami. * 26th Century: ** The Mazon's homeworld is destroyed in a supernova. ** The Machine Empire encounters the Metanoids en masse which leads to an uneasy alliance. * 27th Century: ** Planet Jura is colonized with ancient cities used for living conditions while uncovering ancient but advanced artifacts. ** Emeraldas eventually finds the Queen Emeraldas (on Jura or Meta-Bloody) but also gains her signature scar. * 28th Century: ** The atmosphere of Illumida becomes too polluted to sustain life with its inhabitants taking to space. * 30th Century: ** Sell is launched by the Solar Federation Transport Department until it was purchased by Andromeda Call for tourism between the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. ** The Machine Empire establishes the civilian settlement on Serract in the Tohr Sector. ** Chancellor Aphrodus has a number of concentration camps for his undesirables in colonies. ** Metanoid agents begin to infiltrate the Solar Federation's power structure. ** Rosamund collapses from over-mining. ** The Karyu class warships are commissioned by the Space Navy. ** The Solar Federation comes into conflict with the Illumidas for humanity's expansion into its borders. ** The Galaxy Railways station on Merides is abandoned. ** Most of Miraisenia's population agrees to be converted into Machine Men to avoid extinction. The rest flee into space, setting up colonies in a select few areas. ** The Procyon Binary Star orbital track accident occurs. ** Killian Black's birth parents prevent their son's death but it brings upon the wrath of the enforcers with planet Herise destroyed. Killian as a baby is adopted by the Conductor and is given the name Killian Black. The nobleman Modesto is also rescued. ** Captain Harlock and Tochiro Oyama become friends while gaining a reputation as being messy and unconventional. ** Harlock had also fallen for his childhood friend Maya. ** The Phoenix Experiment takes place with Alexander Nevich and his wife transferring their memories to their son. ** Destiny's Galaxy Railways station is enveloped in a terrible accident. Another accident takes the #162 and a majority of its passengers. ** The Earth-Illumidas War takes place. ** The Solar Federation has Tochiro Oyama supervise the construction of hidden mobile space stations for the Space Navy. At least four are built and placed in the Asteroid Belt being dubbed the SSX station. Also includes the Deathshadow Island base built inside an Asteroid which the Federation is unable to reclaim. ** Tastasia's terraforming ends in a disaster. ** Nevich and his wife are caught in the crossfires of the Earth-Illumidas War with their son Alex being born prematurely with help from Daiquin. ** Alpha-One, the daughter of a wealthy farming family is captured by the Illumidas after they kill her family, is converted into a cyborg, and is eventually sold into slavery aboard the Sell. ** Baron Darghund enlists in the Space Navy to impress Maya while staying behind on Earth in order to propose to her. Maya however rejects him in favor of Harlock. ** Palomas is colonized by the Solar Federation. ** The battleship Mahoroba reappears after eight centuries, eventually ending up in the hands of the Galaxy Railways Space Panzer Grenadiers. The early Time Sweeper technology proved to be valuable and the Mahoroba is rebuilt as a Space Battleship. ** Toshiro Oyama after being brought from the past finds out he became a very rich man. He establishes a mining colony, discovering cosmonite increasing his wealth even more. However, he became lonely as a result. Eventually, he buys his own Dreamliner and cruises the stars. ** The Galaxy Railways begin their construction on interdimensional tunnel for its space rail network after utilizing the Time Sweeper technology from the the Mahoroba. ** Bruce J. Speed serves as a mercenary while growing close to his trainer before joining the Galaxy Railways SDF. ** Captain Harlock graduates with honors, at the top of his class, from the Solar Federation Space Defense Academy. While given his first assignment to patrol the Outer Rim colonies, he also marries Maya. He is later promoted to Lieutenant for his service and later reassigned to the Deathshadow battleship becoming its captain. ** The Grenadiers resurrect the Yamato and update the Space Battleship for the era to protect the Galaxy Railways. ** Gillian is left at Catholic Orphanage by the Conductor since his duties prevent him from being a proper parent. ** Brogyerd encounters Harlock on the Deathshadow and becomes friends with Harlock. ** Deathshadow and Dark Victory are assigned to assist in evacuation of Anuald and other colonies in the path of the Illumidas while Deathshadow loses Takashi Yuki. ** Sell is taken by the Illumidas while using Alpha-One in a plan. ** Mamoru Yuki joins the Grenadiers. ** Agri's terraforming ends in failure. ** Goro Yuki's wife dies. ** Harlock gets a taste for red bourbon from Andromeda. Later he encounters the Nansho dimenstional tunnel for the first time, becoming so familiar with it that he knows its exit on instinct. ** The events of Harlock Saga. ** Schwanhelt Bulge meets Katarina. ** The Tiamat line is closed down because of the Blue Rose Incident and replaced by the Tiamat Hyperspace Tunnel. ** The Illumidas take the offensive with suicide bombers, killing many including Verlong's mother and Lutarin Estarian's wife. Several planets are also conquered by the Illumidas such as Alozoran and Torkaga with the inhabitants either getting deported or becoming mercenaries. ** Great Harlock abandons Earth never to be seen before dying at an unknown date including his wife. ** Miantir's life was saved by a local boy who received a crushed leg that during its healing process remained twisted and scarred due to the planet he was on, but learned to walk again. ** Owen, a rookie officer in the Sirius Platoon is killed by multiple stabbings by a terrorist. Captain Wataru Yuki is also killed in action defending 707 from an Alfront Space Fleet batttlecruiser. Katarina breaks off her relationship with Bulge at this time. Captain Yuki however actually died from failing to shut down a dimensional tunneling machine from Project Over the Rainbow that was going haywire. ** Harlock befriends Lt. Commander Tadashi Daiba on the Death Shadow. ** Tochiro in secrecy constructs the Arcadia. ** Lutarin Estrian founds the independent space colony El Dorado. ** The Solar Federation begin experiments to create bioweapons to fight the Illumidas. ** Harlock rejects a battleship class given how it will not protect its crew. Harlock was also opposed to turning capital warships into being computer driven since it involved his ship the Deathshadow leading the project to be postponed and later prototyped with the Dark Victory. ** Sufrin befriends Verlong. ** Tadashi Momono's parents are killed during the final years of the Earth-Illumidas war. ** Captain Harlock is reassigned as the new captain of the Deathshadow while emblazoning his family crest on both sides of the ship to identify the ship. ** An accident at the debut performance of Phantasmagoia takes the life of its lead singer Adelle. The composer and Adelle's lover Gerhardt von Elrich has a Sexaroid replace her. Gerhardt however never activates her for fear of losing Adelle again. The opera soon gained a reputation for being cursed in how the opera is canceled if there were no live singers. ** The Solar Federation enacts an offense against the Illumidas to turn the tide of battle. However, it ended up becoming a catalyst for its downfall. With their forces scattered, they are defeated by the Illumidas with the remaining representatives forced to flee. Only the Deathshadow, Dark Victory, Karyu, and its sister vessels are left to defend the federation. Their success is limited with Captain Bentselle getting captured and later becoming a mercenary under the Illumidas and Captain Leotard getting critically injured with her body getting replaced by cybernetics and becoming an undercover Illumidas operative. ** By the end of the war, there are still some skirmishes of resistance against the Illumidas with the Illumidas getting the Fortress Planet, Earth subject to bombardment, General Zeda taking Earth under his control, removing women from power, Feydar Zone joining the Illumidas, Maya joining the resistance as a broadcaster before she has to depart, El Dorado becoming spared due to a treaty, Tastasia becomes a dumping ground for human refugees, a significant portion of the population including Momono's siblings chooses starvation over their rule, resistances are building up, and Darghund becomes Baron of Arcadia after pledging his allegiance to the Illumidas gaining the Harlock Estate. ** Events of Arcadia of My Youth. ** Captain Harlock attempts to find people who want to leave Earth aboard the Deathshadow to escape from the Illumidas including Sufrin who helped in the search but ended up captured. Others like Lt. Commander Daiba stayed behind to look after their families. ** General Armus replaces General Zeda as commander of the Illumidas Earth Occupation Forces after Zeda's death. ** Green Izma finds out about his brothers death by Emeraldas and vows to hunt her down, tracking her down after six months. ** Feydar Zone invents the Instant Communications Device. ** Kei Yuki and her guardian Goro Yuki start an anti-Illumidas propaganda operation is the asteroid cluster near Colony P3. ** Emeraldas begins her own personal war against the Illumidas as payback for what was done to her and Maya, destroying many Illumdias ships and sailors in the process. ** Events of Kaizoku Kikan Arcadia. ** Harlock eventually began as a pirate on the Arcadia with hesitations about killing people who tried to kill him but ultimately deciding to survive. During this time he spends most of his journey exploring the many voids in space. ** Events of Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit. ** Mamoru Yuki along with his unit is killed the line of duty trying to rescue passengers on Space Trains that have crashed on the Planet of Mud Diamonds while being comforted by a stranger. Lt. Ariavenus, his girlfriend takes his body back to Mamoru's mother before going into the Galaxy Railway Intelligence Division as a field agent. ** The Illumidas, in spite of losing their homeworld retain their hold on their galactic empire but encounter the Machine Empire. ** General Muda replaces General Kreuger as supreme commander of the Illumidas Earth Occupation Force. ** Mitsuru Kiruta is part of the detachment assigned to deal with Captain Harlock and his allies beginning Kiruta's obsession with bring Harlock in. ** The Hall of Justice is built in the ruins of Megapolis City. ** Tadashi Daiba's father has his son play video games to keep his spirits up and improve hand-eye coordination for if he is ever placed into combat. ** Doc Malone joins Harlock's crew as the second chief medical officer while divorcing her husband over some issues. ** Tochiro converts an old Solar Federation secret asteroid base in the Minervan asteroid belt into a mobile base of operations for the Arcadia called the Deathshadow Island, making it the first of many hidden bases for Harlock and Emeraldas. ** Events of Captain Harlock Returns. ** Kanae Hoshino suffers a miscarriage with her husband leaving home in opposition to the Machine Empire. ** Kanae allows her son Tetsuro to take care of a cat named Me-kun to divert attention away from Tetsuro's missing father. Me-kun eventually dies with Tetsuro years on 999 later finding another cat with a very similar likeness to the cat he took care of, calling him Me-kun. ** Heavy Red Bourbon is invented by a barkeep on Heavy Melder. ** The Big Galaxy War commences. ** With the fall of the Illumidas' hold on Earth, Prime Minister Triter serves his last term as caretaker leader of the Earth government. Unfortunately, his successor is but an indication of Earth's fall from prominence as he spends more time gambling and playing golf. Harlock disgusted with Earth had become even considered destroying the planet if not for Tochiro's love for the planet. ** Tochiro begins tinkering with machines including advanced androids and finalizes the Cosmo Dragoon. He also ends imprisoned on a mining colony with Emeraldas, Harlock rescued him but Tochiro's health began to worsen as a result of the conditions. Mayu, Tochiro and Emeraldas' daughter at a certain time has also been born. ** The Arcadia, having spent so many years fighting the Illumidas has been badly damaged and has been dry-docked for extensive overhaul and upgrades by Tochiro with Kei assisting in overseeing the project. ** Nazca had lost his home and his girlfriend Mel to the Machine Empire and vows vengeance. ** Trinity Sonearia is created in a secret lab on Heavy Melder. ** The Terrestrial Independent Fleet is formed as Earth tries to recover from the Illumidas collapse. Warrius Zero is given the rank of admiral for his service in the Earth-Illumidas War and is placed in charge of the TIF. The Karyu is returned to service as the ITF's flagship. Admiral Zero finds an ancient yet functional robot that once served aboard a famous Earth space battleship, Zero named the robot Battlyzer. ** Marina Oki's adoptive parents are killed in the Arrow War. ** The remaining humans on La Metal have been rounded up in one of the planet's ruined cities. When given the choice of mechanization or slavery, the people chose lives as slaves over forced mechanization. ** Around this time, Yattaran joins Harlock's crew. ** Nazca gets a part-time job on with the Galaxy Railways as a mechanic. ** Events of Space Symphony Maetel. ** By the time Harlock has such a reputation bounty hunters including Sylvania begin their quests to hunt him down. ** Planet Maetel begins construction. ** Technologica is created as a moon of planet Ruelbaez. One of their most valued projects is the alpha bridge hyperspace tunnel for the Galaxy Railways. ** Humanity unlocks the secrets of first-generation cloaking technology. ** Captain Harlock, Emeraldas, and their allies begin an uneasy alliance with Admiral Zero's TIF against the Machine Empire. ** Planet Rubiana is destroyed with the inhabitants vowing vengeance on the Machine Empire. ** The battle for El Alamein is fought between the TIF and the Machine Empire with most of the human forces surrendering save for a mercenary group. ** Events of Cosmo Warrior Zero. ** Zeth Voder is named by a joint declaration of the Terrestrial Federation and the Machine Empire to be Governor General of the Planetary Federation. His chief aide is the Machine Knight Helmaeter, the real power behind his administration. However, many people refuse to acknowledge the authority of the Machine Empire. ** Mechanization is now offered to humanity freely rather than through force which proves to be very successful for the empire with opposers becoming outcasts. ** The construction of Directus Station begins in the same sector Captain Wataru Yuki was killed, complete with a memorial to him. ** Redril's father is killed by agents of the Machine Empire. ** Miime reveals herself to Harlock joining his crew while beginning a series of events that involve Valhalla and answer many of his questions. ** Events of Harlock Saga (The Rhinegold and Gotterdammerung) ** With the destruction of Halhalla, the Valkyries find a new home as part of the Space Panzer Grenadiers. ** Events of Queen Emeraldas manga. ** Events of Galaxy Express 999. ** With the end of Queen Promethium, the Machine Empire and the Machine Men all but disappear in a year's time. ** With the empire's collapse, many economies suffer a downturn. ** Captain Harlock takes the time to repair the Arcadia and install upgrades after all the battles against the Machine Empire including a holographic projector. ** A descendant of the internet currently exists on Earth. ** After departing from Tetsuro, Maetel begins her own journey through time. ** Shadow becomes manager of the Shadow Hotel on Pluto. ** The engine of the 999 goes out of service with a temporary replacement put in until it was upgraded along with a Sexaroid engineer named Kanon. ** With Earth's current political state and years of willful mechanization, many other worlds and cultures in the Milky Way see Earth as the biggest cowards in the universe. ** Events of Galaxy Railways Season 1. ** Layla Shura summons Toshiro Oyama to the planet Destiny to discuss his family history before Layla reveals the real reason; helping shape the life of Manabu Yuki (Pending). Layla in gratitude gives him the infinite pass to continue Toshiro's adventuring. Toshiro takes on the name Nobotto with a set of equipment including his family's samurai sword, a hat, cloak, and even a Cosmo Dragoon before setting off on the Galaxy Express 1000. The 1000 features a pair of conductors: a pair of genetically enhanced squirrels named Luna and Tchico. Nobotto even encounters Emeraldas, the wife of his descendant Tochiro. ** The Metanoids have seized control of Earth. It begins on an artificial globalization to eliminate all organic lifeforms and replaces them with mechanized copies. The Metanoids did this through giving free food and drinks to the populations of Earth, distracting them from what was really happening. ** Mars is abandoned by this time, with the planet reverting to its original desert-like state with small ice caps. For that matter, all other intersolar human colonies have been abandoned (including Titan), save for a few stragglers. These stragglers have been wiped out by Earth's overwhelming forces. ** Manabu Yuki is promoted to weapons officer weapons officer of the SDF Sirius Platoon, succeeding Bruce J. Speed. ** Directus Junction is completed. ** Tetsuro Hoshino returns to Earth, becoming well known for his exploits on his journey on the 999. However, much had changed because of the Metanoids with Tetsuro arrested and his Cosmo Dragoon confiscated by Governor Bolkazanda. Emeraldas manages to get the Dragoon before the governor can use it but leaves Tetsuro to her sister Maetel. ** Hammer Redril leaves his homeworld to seek his fortune. ** Events of Galaxy Express 999 Eternal Fantasy. ** Almost all of the ruling elite Metanoids are forced to evacuate Earth with their new headquarter destroyed. ** Nanami Yuma is aided by Maetel and Tetsuro in her fight to fulfill her dreams of going into space but her father is killed in the process by the tyrant Acolgistol. ** Killian Black is assigned to the SDF Sirius Platoon as Bruce's replacement. ** Events of Galaxy Railways OVA and Season 2. ** Tetsuro is eventually successful in restoring Earth and the Sol System to good states prior to the Metanoids' influence thanks to his allies. The Rings of Time however state that he never returns to Earth based on one of his possible futures. His ultimate fate however remains unknown as he goes on his journey with Mewell. Emeraldas also reclaims his Cosmo Dragoon. ** Claire leaves her duties on the 999 to reclaim her original body, she is replaced by Metalmena. ** Earth begins to be rebuilt but Earth's government tries to cover up some of the shortcoming including food shortages. This is only the start of Earth's government going back into its complacency and corruption. ** With the Machine Empire's total collapse, several other empires attempt to come in and fill the void including the Afressian Empire. ** The seat of the Galactic government relocates to Panotpicon with Earth left to its own devices. ** Events of Space Pirate Captain Harlock. ** Events of Station Zero. ** Tetsuro Ilita dies in the line of duty. His brother Yukihito joins the military to become disciplined and self-sufficient in order to be away from his father. ** Mayu Oyama dies from an unknown cause. With her death, Harlock turns his back on Earth. ** 777 disappears without a trace. ** Events of Queen Emeraldas OVA. ** The Space Sheriffs are formed. ** The last of Earth's youth leave for better places among space. Many members of Harlock's own crew also leave Earth behind to live their remaining days on the Planet of the Rubbish Heaps. Doctor Zero opens Bar Arcadia. Kei, disgusted by Earth's state forms her own pirate crew on the Flourite. Her crew includes Sabu and Yasu. ** The tourism department of the Earth Space Management Agency launches a campaign to get people back to Earth but it proves to be a colossal failure. ** Tadashi Daiba of Arcadia becomes an academic becoming a professor of space physics as well as a lecturer of ancient galactic civilizations from his experience of going against the Mazon. He eventually joins his old crewmates on the Planet of the Rubbish Heaps with his son. He also has an AI assistant of his friend Shizuka Namino. ** The Arcadia is once again upgraded with new equipment including a bow trencher ram. ** Yukihito Ilita graduates at the top of his class from the Space Sheriff Academy. But his mother is left sick and dies during his graduation. Upon becoming lieutenant, Yukihito encounters Harlock which is the first time he felt any actual fear for his life, never to forget the Space Pirate. ** The Ninth Solar System Expedition, led by Professor Gustav Karl von Hilz and based aboard the scientific survey vessel Fata Morgana, undertakes a study of the eons-old ruins of the Rainbow Planet in the Ulysses Nebula. Among the team's carefully chosen members is Professor Daiba. Extensive research by the team of those ruins causes them to deduce the existence of even older artifacts, within the heart of the nearby Hourglass Nebula. They also discover the Gate of Yedar at the center of the nebula. But when examining the artifact closer, an unknown event occurs leaving Prof. Daiba the only survivor. Harlock manages to save him when he was passing through. Horrified by what had happened, Prof. Daiba had Harlock promise him to kill Prof. Daiba if he ever tried to uncover any of the dark secrets he found. ** The Space Sheriffs find the Fata Morgana in ruins and try to uncover what happened. When Prof. Daiba came back they questioned him about the events but he refused to divulge anything beyond what was already known. Yukihito lets him go but correctly guesses it had something to do with Harlock. ** Yukihito, now chief has every living member of Harlock's crew arrested to draw Harlock out of hiding who is enjoying red bourbon in the Andromeda Galaxy. ** Events of Diver Zero. ** Events of Captain Harlock Endless Odyssey. External Links * Leijiverse Integrated Timeline Category:Content